Hauntings of the Past
by BlueStar33
Summary: When Mell and Ella Hope's parents die in a tragic fire, they are sent to live with their Auntie Lovett. But when they arrive, They find a very scared boy who claims to be Mrs. Lovett's son. Toby/oc with a touch of supernatural. under revision!
1. Chapter 1

Hauntings of the Past

Prologue: "I'll never leave!"

I DO NOT OWN SWEENEY TODD !!

Nellie Lovett danced around the bake house with her secret lover, Sweeney Todd. She was overjoyed that he had forgiven her for her lie. But, then again, she never had said that Lucy Barker had died. Only that she took a poison. She, she just hadn't told him the whole truth. But, he seemed to understand, and for that, she was eternally grateful. Now she could have the seaside life she had always dreamed of! And with Mister Todd, no less!

When he pushed her into the oven, she was hit with a wave of emotions along with the burning pain. "I WILL NEVER LEAVE! AS LONG AS YOU ARE HERE, I WILL BE TOO!" she shouted hatefully. She continued to scream, hoping that someone would hear and become suspicious.

Sweeney Todd quickly closed the oven door, not wanting to hear the screams any longer. Usually, when he killed, it was swift and silent. Not loud, like this. Her words chilled his bones, but he quickly shrugged them off. He didn't believe in the whole spirit thing. She couldn't "haunt" him. It just wasn't possible. If it was, then why wasn't his Lucy with him, now. Realizing she was, he turned to cradle her light body in his arms. "There was a barber and his wife. And she was beautiful!" he sang.

A metallic bang filled the room, but Todd took no notice of it. He was too involved with his emotions to even care. A small figure emerged from a sewer, and made his was over to the melancholic barber. Toby picked up one of Todd's "friends" and silently made his way over. He had taken Mrs. Lovett's life, and now he would pay. Toby quickly slit Todd's throat, and walked up the stairs, leaving him to bleed over his dead wife.

Toby looked over his shoulder once, and shut the door, not ever wanting to set foot down there again. A door upstairs opened, and he quickly ran for a hiding place as two girls walked into the old shop.


	2. Chapter 2

Hunting's of the Past

Chapter One: A Tragedy

I DO NOT OWN SWEENEY TODD :(!!

"Come on, Mell!" yelled five-year-old Ella to her 14 year-old sister, Mellisia.

"Well, if ya wouldn't run do fast, I could keep up, love!" Mellisia taunted. She brushed a stray strand of curly, red hair away from her face. The wind always blew her hair out of place, but he sister's perfect, blond hair always stayed in place. Mellisia was tall at 5'6" with long, curly, red hair. Her big, expressive green eyes would always give away her emotions. She was naturally skinny, but wore a corset to emphasize her rather small chest. She wasn't very happy that she got stuck with all the bad features of a Hope, and not the one she longed for, a larger chest. But, she was happy with what she had. Her hair made her different, and her eyes could always guilt her sister into doing what she was told. She had a small nose, flat ears, and thin, pink lips. Her hair was manageable, but got dirty fast if she wasn't careful.

Unlike her older sister, Ella had long, strait, blond hair, blue eyes and was extremely short for her age. Ella's hair was always in braids, and only ever took them out to re-do them or to take a bath. She had big, blue eyes that always had a guilty look in them. But could also cheer you up if you had a bad day. Her bubbly personality supported her round face. Her pale red lips were always curved up into a smile, and she had a nose that you just wanted to pinch.

Sand blew into the girl's faces they walked along the beach. Living by the sea had it's advantages, but could also be a pain if you let it. The sun was always out, it only ever rained during the rainy season, and hurricanes were rare. The sweet smell of sea salt always hung in the air, and the humidity was usually low. Yes, life was good, but the brush fires were common this time of year, and you had to be careful of those.

Ella leaned down and picked up what looked like a sea shell. _Collecting again! _Mellisia thought to herself. Ella was always collecting something, weather it be rocks, fish, or shells. She even had a part of her room dedicated to round rocks! It was Ella's obsession, but it was cute. Mellisia grinned as Ella splashed along in the shallow water. She heard her sister laugh, the run back up further along the beach. It was a lovely day!

A funny smell tickled Mellisia's nose. She looked up to see a great cloud of black smoke. Realizing how close they were to home, Mellisia panicked. She ran over to Ella, oblivious to the danger around her. "Stay here. If I'm not back in about fifteen minuets, run to town and tell someone you know to come to our house with water. Got it?" she asked, not waiting for an answer.

As Mellisia ran to her house, she remembered her parents were in the basement when they left. The door sometimes stuck on it; what if they couldn't get out? One time when she was about eight, she was stuck down there for two-hours! What if it stuck now and they were trapped? She quickly dismissed that thought. They had left early that morning, and her parents surely didn't plan on spending all day down there...right?

She reached her house, or rather, what was left of it. It was almost gone, only the frame remained. She pulled her handkerchief from her pocket and wrapped it around her face. She ran around the flaming pile of debris, and to their barn. She owned her very own horse, and was not about to let it die in the flames. She made her way into the barn, which was already filling with smoke. Finding a very panicked Star Gazer, she opened the stall door and lead her out of the barn. She climbed on, and rode far enough away so that she could see both her house and the small barn, both of which were engulfed in flames. Her horse whinnied, wanting to leave.

She rode back, letting her horse choose it's pace. She started out slow, but realizing she had the freedom to choose, quickly accelerated to a long canter. When Mellisia reached her sister, she was out of breath. She slid off her horse, oblivious to her sister's panicked questions. She drifted into noting, then was brought abruptly back.

"Mellisia Jo Hope!What the bloody hell is wrong?!?" her sister swore.

"Ella! We do not curse! We ask politely." Mellisia scolded.

"Well, when ya don't answer me! Besides, it got your attention, didn't it?" she asked smugly. Calming down a bit, she continued. "Now, what happened?"she asked politely.

Ignoring her sister's smugness, Mellisia replied "When I got to our house, it was completely engulfed in flames." she started, "Mom and Dad were nowhere to be seen, so I got Star and left." She said, taking a seat on a large rock.

"But...you didn't do anything? What about Ollie!?" she asked. Ollie was Ella's stuffed dog. She usually carried it everywhere, but had forgotten it this morning.

"Are you kidding me? Mom and Dad may be _dead_ and all you can think about is your dumb toy!?!" she snapped, instantly regretting it.

Ella's eyes filled with tears. "I'm...I'm..." she sobbed.

"Oh Ella, I'm so sorry. I didn't mean it! I'm just up set too. Everything was just so...so..." Mellisia started, but broke down into tears with her sister. "We are going to have to sitck together now. It's just us." she whispered. Together the two sisters sobbed their hearts out on the beach

* * *

**A/N: Okay, so what do ya'll think? This chapter was pretty boring (meaning no darling Toby { :(}) but it took a while to wirte. PLEASE REVIEW!!!!! IF YOU DO I'LL GIVE YOU SOME HOME MADE MEAT PIES!!!**

**~*Blue*~**


	3. Chapter 3

Hunting's of the Past

Chapter Two: A Letter

I DO NOT OWN SWEENEY TODD :(!!

Weeks later, the girls were sitting on a bench outside the town court. The Judge (who was fat and kind of skinny with a double chin) had called them in to bring them news. Mell wondered what the news was, but sat patiently, listening to her sister ramble about an old barn cat she had found. They were living with their neighbors, The Doles, and they owned a horse farm. Lucky, the let Mell keep Star. Star was like a part of her now, one of the few members left of her Family.

"And I named him Ollie, so I could remember my poor puppy." Ella finished. She had a proud look on her face as if she had just been crowned Queen of Emgland. Little kids were so lucky. They didn't have to worry about anything.

Mell smiled. "That's nice, love" she said, patting Ella's back.

The fat old Judge emerged from his office. "It appears you Auntie Nellie is willing to take you in. Your carriage will be here be here soon, Miss Lovett." he said with a grin. Mell noticed that when he spoke, his fat face jiggled. She stifled a giggle and muttered a 'thanks.' Unhappy with her response, he said in a loud voice "Better learn some manners or I wouldn't blame her if your Aunt sent you back. This came for you, as well." he said, throwing a letter at her.

"Is that any way to treat a lady?" she asked, bending over to pick up the letter from the floor.

"No, but since you aren't a lady, you needn't be treated like one. Have a good day, Miss." He said sarcastically, waddling off to his office, slamming the door.

"Basterd." she muttered quietly enough so Ella couldn't hear her.

"What does the letter say?" Ella asked eagerly.

Shrugging, Mell opened it with trembling recognized the beautiful script her Aunt used right away.

_Dearest Nieces: _

_I am truely sorry to hear about your parents. When I lost my dear Albert, I was heart broken. But now I am happy to say that I have found someone that (good Lord willing) you will call Uncle soon._

_My adopted son looks forword to meeting you to. He says he will keep you in his prayers. He is such a sweet boy. A fine man to marry. I'm sure young Mellisia will think so, as well._

_The trip to London will take about a day. As the Judge should have informed you, it will be there soon. There will be one of my closest friends, Mrs Bray, to assist with the trip. Can't be to careful, now can we?_

_You will also find a crate of dresses. I had to guess on the sizes, but Mrs Bray can always adjust them to fit your needs._

_I must warn you beforehand, London is not what it once was. It is dark and grey, but we always try to make the best of it._

_Soon, you will be home!_

_With love, _

_Auntie Lovett_

Mellisia finished reading it and put it in her pocket.

"What do you think London will be like?" Ella asked.

"It just said in the letter! Dark and grey! Why did that fire ever have to happen? I can't keep Strar in the city!" Mell exclaimed.

"I'll miss the sun." Ella said with a sigh.

"As will I." Mell added. "But,we'll get by. At least we'll have a roof over our heads and warm food at night." Mell said, cheerfully.

"Yes, but it won't be the same."

"Nothing ever will, but we will still have the memories." Mell said. They sat silent for a few minuets.

"I'm scared, Mellisia." Ella said in a small voice.

"I am too, dear. But we have each other."

"Yes, and from what it sounds like, you'll soon have a husband." Ella teased.

Mell rolled her eyes. "We'll see about that." she said. The fat judge emerged from his office.

"Carrige is here" he grumbled.

"Thank you, your Honor." Mell said, picking up the girl's small trunk.

"Your guardians have been notified. They will be up in a few moths." he said, retreating back to his office.

"Come on Ella. Lets go. Enjoy the sun one last time." She said, taking her sisters hand and leading her out to meet the carriage. A young women of about 20 emerged from it's doors.

"'Ello!" she said cheerfully. "You must be Mellisia and Ella! I've heard all about you." she said, helping the girls into the carriage.

About ten minuets later, the had already heard half of Mrs. Bray's life story, and there was no sign of her chatter stopping. _This is going to be one long ride. _Mell thought bitterly, sating out the window.

* * *

**A/N: Well, this chapter was a biton the short side, and it took a while to write. Oh well. If you are reading the story, please click the little button that says "Submitt Review" Even if is is just a ":)" I'll be happy! Is there ANYONE reading this? Cuse if not, I'm going to delete it :/. PPPPPPPLLLLLLLLEEEEEEEEEEEEEAAAAAAAAAAAAAASSSSSSSSSSSSEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE RRRRRRRRRRRREEEEEEEEEEEEEVVVVVVVVVVVVVIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIEEEEEEEEEEEEEWWWWWWWWWWWWWWW!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!**

**~*Blue*~**


	4. Chapter 4

Hunting's of the Past

Chapter Three: A Strange Dream

I DO NOT OWN SWEENEY TODD :(!!

Mellisia sat in the carriage, trying to nap. Ella and Mrs. Bray were playing some type of game that involved seeing an animal first. Mellisia was asked to play, but declined, as she was very tired. It had been two weeks since the accident, and she hadn't slept well. Her dream were filled with visions of her parents burning in the fire. She would wake up, sweating and screaming. Finally, she gave up trying to sleep. Her eyes had dark circles around them, but she didn't care.

Unknowingly, she drifted into a deep sleep. She was in a meadow around spring, riding Star. She was happy, for once. Sliding off Stars back, she ran around, picking daisies and wild roses. "I never want to leave this place" she said out loud. She fell down and stared up, watching the white, fluffy clouds roll by. She sighed, this place was too good to be true!

She sat up, only to find herself in a cobblestone street. She wondered around until she saw a familiar name...Mrs. Lovett's. She ran towards the door and opened it, only to find an empty shop. "Hello?"she called into the darkness.

"Hello," responded a deep voice. "How are you, Mellisia?"

"Who are you? Who is there?!" She cried, frantically.

"Nothing to fear, nothing to fear. I'm a friend of your Aunt. My name is Sweeney, Sweeney Todd." he said, emerging from his hiding place in the shadows. Sweeney waqs tall with coal black eyes. He wore a blood stained shirt and black pants. A vest that looked almost too big for him and fingerless gloves topped of f his look.

"Oh, well, hello." Mellisia said nervously. "What do you want from me?"

"I want you to not be afraid. I know who killed your parents." he said with a sly grin.

"Killed? My parents perished in a fire. You must have mistaken me for someone else. Good day." she said, turning briskly towards the door.

"Not so fast." quick as a deer, he was in front of her, blocking the door. "Your parents were murdered."

"Listen _sir _I don't know who you think you are. My parents died in a fire caused by a brush fire. Very common where I live...well, used to live." she said, correcting herself.

"Fine, believe what you want. But just be careful what you think. I'll always be around, if you ever want to know the truth." he said, stalking off back to his shadows.

Mellisia looked around. She sat on a both, wishing desperately she could go back to the meadow. A sweet, girly voice filled the air. A merry women came twirling out of the shadows, her presence lighting up the room. "'Ello, love. Remember me?" she asked, red curls falling in her face, as she came to a stop.

Mellisia stared. She thought she did, but wasn't sure. She looked like the younger, grief filled Aunt Nellie she saw at Uncle Albert's funeral. Now, her eyes were bright and happy, and she was smiling like she had just been awarded a diamond necklace. "Aunt Nellie?" she asked.

"You got it, love! How are you?" she asked, taking a seat by Mell.

"Alright...there was a man just in here...I believe his name was...Todd. Sweeney Todd. Funny name, eh?" she asked, feeling content.

Aunt Nellie's eyes widened. "You stay away from 'im. He is a bad man...if you ever feel lonely, I'm right here."

"A bad man? I wouldn't say that...he tried to tell me my parents were murdered. Maybe a mad man."

"No, he is pure evil. Don't trust 'im. I did, and look where it got me." she said, nudging Mell's side.

"What do you mean?"

"Well, you'll find out soon enough. Tell Toby his Mum says to stop grieving and try to clean up the mess down stairs. And that she is proud of him for what he did." Nellie said, getting up and walking back into the shadows.

"Mell....Mell......MELL!" a voice called. Mellisia opened her eyes, only to close them again. "We are stopping for some food. Time to get up!" said an excited Ella. she bounded out of the carriage, only to fall. Mellisia rubbed her eyes. _Only a dream, only a dream. _she thought. It was better then her usual nightmares, though. She stepped out of the carriage. The were in a small town called North Maria. There was a small restaurant, a shop, a barber shop, and a tailors.

She followed Mrs. Bray to the restaurant. She walked in, and noticed a familiar face sitting at one of the tables. She couldn't help but stare. It was him. Sweeney. She closed her eyes and when she opened them, he was gone. _Mind palying tricks on me again._ she thought.

* * *

**A/N: A touch of supernatural in there, for all you ghost lovers like me :) This chapter seems a bit strange to me...oh well. Hope ya'll like it! Reviews make me happy and update faster!**

**~*Blue*~**


	5. Chapter 5

Hunting's of the Past

Chapter Four: The Arrivial

I DO NOT OWN SWEENEY TODD :(!!

Ella was tired. She had been sitting all day, and it was now nearly dawn. She leaned her head back, to try and nap, but sleep did not come. She sat there, thinking of the day when her parents had died. It was a lovely morning. The salt gave the air a sweet smell, along with the wonderful scent of wild flowers. She had been playing with Ollie, when Mell asked if they should take a walk. She decided against bringing Ollie. He was very tired, and needed a nap. Putting him in her bed, she ran off with her sister and had been having a wonderful day until the fire broke out. She vividly remembered the look of panic on her sisters face as she ran to try to save the home. She had came riding back on Star when-

"Ella! Wake up! We are entering the cities limits!" said an excited Mellisia. Ella rubbed her eyes and poked her head out the carriage window. Her blonde braids fell off her shoulders as the city came into view.

One thing Mellisia noticed about London was how Gothic it was. Dark, dreary, and mysterious. The buildings all had mysterious carvings on them, the streets littered with rubbish, windows displaying goods. All in all, it was very different then her home by the sea. The sea was happy, warm, inviting. Where London was sad, dark, and basically said 'just go away, you're not wanted.' What a lovely first impression!

They neared Fleet Street, and things couldn't have gotten much worse. The streets were littered with dead animal pieces, a peculiar stench hung in the air, and the moon gave it a rather eerie look.

"Well...er..Welcome home!" said cheerfully. A scream filled the air. Ignoring it, Mrs Bray continued. "I'll be here in the morning to check on you. Sorry to leave so soon, but I'm rather tired, and I imagine you are, too. How does about 11 sound?" she asked, before yawning.

"That'll be fine. Thank you kindly, Mrs. Bray." Mellisia said, stepping out of the carriage. Helping Ella out, she glanced toward the house. The curtain suddenly swished back, as if someone was just looking out of it. She shook the thought out of her head. From the looks of it, this place was old and was bound to have drafts. She picked up the small trunk and set it on the ground. "Can you handle that?" She asked Ella.

Ella nodded and picked it up, a look of determination on her small face. Mellisia turned and picked up the larger crate and made her way to the house. She pushed opened the door (with great difficulty) and made her way in. She was standing in the shop of her Aunt. It looked tired, as if it had just been occupied by dozens of busy customers. She set the trunk down on the worn out floor and turned to her sister. "Well, welcome home. I wonder where Aunt Nellie is..." she said, looking around. "Aunt Nellie!" She called. "We are here!"

No answer.

"Aunt Nellie?" called Ella into the darkness.

"She is not here." Said a voice.

Ella screamed. She ran and hid behind Mellisia's skirts.

"Nothing to fear!" the voice said again. A small boy of about 14 emerged from the shadowy shop. "I'm Toby..." he said. His clothes were tattered and he looked as if he had just witnessed a murder. He had big grey eyes and a cute face. Noticing Mellisia, he felt his heart skip a beat. _She looks just like her..._ he thought. "You must be Miss Lovett." he said.

"Yes...I am. Where is my Aunt? She said she'd be here in her letter." Mellisia said, taking no notice of the boy's flirting.

"Um...prehaps we should discuss this over tea." he said, looking down.

"Fine, but...but I need to put my sister to bed." Mellisia said, patting Ella on the head.

"Alright, I'll be out here." he said, making his way over to the cupboard.

Mellisia nodded and whispered to her sister to follow her. "Where is a bedroom?" she asked.

"Take a right in the first hallway in the parlour." he said, not turning from his search.

"Thank you. Lets go, grab the small trunk." Mellisia said. She followed the boy's directions and found the bedroom. It appeared to be the master bedroom as there was a washroom off to the side. The bed was large enough to fit both of them and there was a full length mirror the the left, a wardrobe to the right. Ella sat the trunk down.

"It's awfully dark. Is there a candle in here?" she asked.

"No, besides, you'll be sleeping in a matter of minuets."Mellisia said. She picked up Ella and set her on the bed.

"You'll have to sleep in your clothes tonight. It's too late to go digging through the trunks to find night clothes."

"S'fine" Ella slurred. "Ni ni, Mell." She said, laying down and snoring almost instantly.

"Good night, love. Pleasant dreams." she said, turning around to leave. A shadowy figure was blocking her way out the door. She heard a chuckle and it disappeared. She shook her head. _I'm just tired. It was an illusion. _She thought. She made her way out to the shop.

"Now, where is my Aunt?" she asked, sitting down on the booth.

"Well...it's hard to explain but....she is..." he began. "Gone."

"Gone?"

"Yes, she is gone."

"Well, where did she go?" Mellisia asked, puzzled.

"Well...she..." Toby began again. "She is dead. A madman killed her."

" Mister Toby. I was born at night, but not last night." Mellisia said flustered.

"You want to see proof?" he asked, enraged.

"Proof?"

"Yes, proof! Follow me." He said, leading her down to the bake house. She slowly got up and followed.

* * *

**A/N: I want to thank my (two) Reviewers so far! SweeneyToddRocksMySocks.**

Un signed in reviewer:

**Jen-Glad you like it!**

**Chappie Five will be up soon! This one was rather short because it was origionaly going to be both four and five, but I decided to break it down. Review Please!!**

**~*Blue*~**


	6. Chapter 6

Hunting's of the Past

Chapter Five: Shock

I DO NOT OWN SWEENEY TODD :(!!

Mellisia was shocked. This boy had gone from being timid, to being angry, and back to being calm again. She got up and followed him to a large metal door outside the shop. He struggled to open it, but when he did, there was a steep staircase before them. "I must tell you." he begin. "I did what I had to. Sweeney Todd was a dangerous man, and deserved what I gave him." he said, staring at yet another door at the bottom of the stair case. "Your Aunt had managed to convince her self that Sweeney was a good man. She went and fell in-love with him, but she failed to see the truth.

_Sweeney. _The name that had hunted Mellisia most of the day. "The truth?" she asked, quietly.

"Yes, the truth. The truth was that he was using her. I figured out that he had been killing people. Don't ask why. He was killing people and she was grindin 'em up and puttin 'em into her pies. The public, grimly unaware of it, consuming their fellow Londoners. So, I told her what I knew. She locked me down here and brought Mister Todd down to kill me. I hid in the sewers, a place I never want to go again as long as I live."

"Toby I'm-"

"I'm not finished. So I hid. And then my Mum...er...Mrs. Lovett came down. There were three corpses in the corner. Beadle Bamford, Judge Turpin and an old begger Lady. The Judge grabbed her dress and she screamed. I stayed in my place, out of view from the enraged Sweeney Todd that had entered the shop. But I could see him. He was covered in blood. Mrs. Lovett was now busying herself with the begger women. Sweeney pushed her away from the body, and ordered her to open the bake house door."

"Why?" Mellisia asked.

"So he could see, I suppose. Come. Lets go in."he said, leading her down. "The stairs are sillpery as well as steep." he said, not daring to look back at Mellisia. He had only know her for about a half hour, but he alredy knew he wanted to spend a lot of time with her. She was so beautiful. She had Mrs. Lovett's body, but she was nothing like her. Mrs. Lovett was pretty, but Mellisia was beautiful. She was so graceful, and he felt he could stare into her eyes forever and never grow tired of it. "I must warn you. The battle fought down here was bloody. If you have a weak stomach, you might not want to come down.

"Oh...well. I've shoveled horse poo in a hurricane and one time-"

"Tell me later. We can't leave this down here for too long, or it will start to smell."

"Right. Okay. Can we wait until tomorrow? It's late." she said, a dreary look on her face.

Toby turned to look at her. She was so beautiful in the moonlight, it was sicking. It was just too bold of him to ask anything of her. He had just met her! A proper gentleman wouldn't even think what he was thinking about her. It was wrong in so many ways, but he couldn't stop! "Yes..what ever you want." he said, barely a whisper.

"Thank you." She said with a smile. Toby was alright, but she needed to get to know him better before she tried anything to drastic. She was only fourteen, after all. But she had liked boys before. She wasn't completely innocent. But nothing compared to what she felt for Toby. She wasn't sure what it was yet, but she knew it was good. "Um...can you walk me back to the house? It's dark and a bit spooky out here." she said, suddenly feeling self conscious.

"Anything you you want." He said, closing the distance between them and offering his arm. She tentatively took it and they made their was up the dark staircase. Mellisia suddenly felt herself desiring Toby to hold and touch her more. It felt so wrong, yet so right. She felt herself blushing, and Toby took notice of it. "Don't tell me you haven't walked with anyone before!" he joked.

"No, nobody." she said, growing redder. They steeped out into the chilly night air. She shivered as the air nipped at her cheeks and nose.

"Better get used to it. All nights are like this in London. I hope you have blankets." he said, not daring to make a remark about him helping her keep warm. It was just too inappropriate.

"I think there are some in the bedroom. If not, I'll have to make or buy some." She said. They approached the shop and Toby pulled his arm away from hers.

"After you." he said, opening the door.

"Thank you, sir." she said, stepping into the shop. "It's a bit spooky.." she said looking around.

"You'll get used to it." Toby said. "Well...it's late. i'll see you in the morning. Good Night." he said, making his way to what she assumed was his room. She sighed and made her way to the master, and plopped down on the bed, not waking Ella. She then found herself in a sleep filled with dreams of Toby.

* * *

**A/N: Sorry for the late update, life is crazy, but should calm down around Summer. ~sigh~ only 17 days before school is was rather short and booring, but was necessary**

** I want to thank my Reviewers so far! SweeneyToddRocksMySocks, linalove, SweeneySparrow, Jen**

**~*Blue*~**


	7. Chapter 7

Hunting's of the Past

Chapter Six: Strange Happenings

I DO NOT OWN SWEENEY TODD :(!!

Mellisia didn't sleep well that night. She had dreams of Toby, a boy she just met. She knew it would compromise her virtue if she did anything "un-proper" with him, but frankly, she didn't give a care. She got up the next morning (which was only a few hours after she finally got to sleep) and looked at herself in the mirror. She had an old, sea blue dress with tears at the bottom from rocks at the beach. Her hair was knotted in a few places and was messier than usual. She sighed and went to the trunk to look for a brush. She decided to try on one of the dresses her (dead) aunt had gotten her. First, she brushed her hair and pinned it into a bun at the top of her head. She made her way over to the larger trunk, and opened it. She let out a gasp. _These couldn't have been cheep! _She thought. She lifted an emerald green silk dress from the top. It flowed down and was soft against her skin. Underneath it was a new corset, which must have cost one pretty penny as well. She quickly dressed herself and tossed her old dress in a corner of the room.

Making her way out into the parlour. She glanced at the Grandfather clock and sighed. Mrs. Bray would be here in two hours. What would happen to them? Clearly, her aunt was in no state to take care of them, and Melisia doubted that the court would let them live on their own. She couldn't imagine their lives in the orphanage, either. Maybe she could convince Mrs. Bray to adopt them, and let them live on their own. She stopped in her tracks. That would work! Mrs. Bray wouldn't have to worry about them! Mellisia could open a shop to bring in the money, and (hopefully) if Toby stayed, she could have him help her out. But it all depended on Mrs. Bray.

She continued walking, but stopped when she heard footsteps behind her. Puzzeled, she turned around. Nobody was behind her. Strange...she could've swore she heard someone beind her. Shurgging it off, she continued walking.

"_Mellisia_" whispered a voice. She froze in her tracks again. Turning around, she noticed a shadowy figure on the wall beside her. "_I told you I would watch you. Listen to me, and I'll make sure everything goes according to you little plan." _It said before disappearing. She shook her head and thought to herself that she wasn't getting enough sleep.

When she walked out into the parlour, Toby was sitting on one of the sofas, sipping tea. "Morning" she said.

Toby jumped and snapped, "Good God! You scared me!"

"Sorry..." she said, siting down to join him. She pondered on how to tell him that they might be taken away, not before a smashing sound came from the kitchen.

* * *

**A/N: Okay, I purposely made this chappie short because this is important part of the story and I wanted it to be separated from the rest. It took so long cuz I have been busy with school and band and sports and stuff. Once school is out, you can expect a update on about every two days AT THE LATEST! Again, I hope to update this sooner, but I've been busy. **

** I want to thank my Reviewers so far! SweeneyToddRocksMySocks, linalove, SweeneySparrow, Jen**

**~*Blue*~**


	8. Chapter 8

Mellisia jumped and gave a little squeak at the sound. It sounded like glass, but she couldn't be sure. "Dear Lord! What was that?!?"she cried, standing up from her seat at the couch to go into the kitchen and investigate the noise. _I've got to stop being so jumpy! It's just not possible that a ghost could be here!_ she thought to herself as she entered the shop.

Sure enough, tww or three plates lay on the floor, smashed into pieces. They were scattered around, and it would take a while to clean it up. "Great, just what I need." Melliaia muttered under her breath. "Is there a broom around" she asked Toby, who was now standing beside her.

"Yes, there is one in the broom cupboard. I'll go get it." he said, turning around and wandering off to a staircase.

Mellisia sighed again and put her hands on her hips. She walked over to the mess and started picking up some of the bigger pieces. She carelessly grabbed a smaller piece and it stuck in her finger, making it bleed a little. "Damn it!" she cursed under her breath. She shook her hand, trying to get the shard of glass out, when she heard a voice say, "Precious rubies..."

She swung around, thinking that Toby had come back, but he still wasn't there. _Bugger, this house is making me go mad! First I'm seeing things, then day dreaming 'em, now hearing things? Dear God, I should have never come..._ she thought bitterly to herself.

"Found the brooms!" Toby announced, walking into the room. Noticing her jump, he said, "Sorry about that. I forgot you were a little jumpy today." he said, setting one of the brooms down to start cleaning up the mess.

Mellisia was not one to lose her temper. She had always kept her cool even in the hardest of situations. But going on almost no sleep, having been told the only family she had left besides Ella had been cruelly murdered, and (apparently) being tormented by a unhappy spirit, she lost it. "Jumpy! Jumpy am I? Well, you try having your parents killed! Having your Aunt killed! Not being able to sleep properly for weeks! Being tormented with dreams of your parents death, their screams ringing in you ears! Having a sister you will now need to take care of by yourself that is wining nearly all the time! AND having a boy who doesn't know how to approach people without screaming at the top of his lungs every bloody word he says!! So, don't go and accusing me of being 'jumpy', little boy!" she shouted at a surprised Toby.

"i-I'm sorry. I just" he stammered.

"You just what? You didn't know?" she interrupted.

"No! No I didn't know! And I'm sorry to hear about you little sob story, Miss, but let me tell you! My life hasn't been all roses and fun, either Try being beaten by a fake for most of your life! Being abused verbally and physically! Then, when one thing good happens in your life, a demon comes and takes it away! So, don't go thinking you are the only one in here with a tough life, Missy!" Toby shouted back, losing his temper as well. "And you can clean this bloody mess up yourself! I tried to help you, tried to be nice, but it looks like you are just a spoiled little brat who is too locked up in her own little world to even care about what goes on around her. Good day!" he finished, storming out of the room.

"Spoiled? You think I'm spoiled?" she shouted, running after him.

"Obviously! Just look at the way you are dressed! How you walk, even how you talk! You, ma'am, are spoiled. And you have no clue of the real hard life. Your life seems like a picnic on a beach compared to mine. So, when you learn to get off of your high-horse and see the world from my point of view, let. Me. Know." he snapped, walking off to a room she assumed was his and slamming the door in the process.

"How dare he judge me! Spoiled? He thinks I'm _spoiled_? God! he should be talking! High horse, pf ft." she grumbled, walking back to the shop. Realizing that the mess was still there, she sighed. "Well, this won't clean it's self up, now will it?" she said to herself, picking up the broom that Toby had threw on the floor in his little tantrum. Then again, she hadn't been much better. She did provoke it in the first place. But it wasn't like her to loose her temper in the first place. She didn't want to blame it on the house, but what other reason could there be? She never lost con troll like that, before this. She never had snapped at anyone! Even when it was close to her time, she never lost it. _What is wrong with me? _she thought silently as she cleaned the shop.

When she finally got the mess cleared up, she sat down at one of the booths. She drifted into a light sleep when she heard a voice say her name.

"Mell? Mell, you awake?" said a half-asleep Ella.

"Yeah, just really tired, love." she said, her eyes still closed "Didn't sleep much last night love. And a 'ad to get up early to prepare for Mrs. Bray to be coming." she said. Opening her eyes, she suddenly remembered that Mrs. Brooke was stopping by at 11. Cursing under her breath, she got up and said to Ella "Put some clothes on, dear. She'll be here soon.

She rushed down the hallway to Toby's door. She knew she had been wrong, and she needed to tell him about the guest that would be arriving soon. "Toby? You here?" She asked, knocking on the door. "I'm sorry about earlier. I shouldn't have yelled like that. But, our nanny will be here soon, to check up on us. Please come out!" she said quickly.

The door opened slowly and a worried Toby stood there, a puzzled look on his face. "What? What do you mean?"

"There is no time. It's nearly 11, and Mrs. Bray will be here soon. Just follow my lead, and things will be okay. I'll explain later." She said, taking him by the arm and dragging him out to the shop.


	9. Author's note and preview

So, i realize its been over 5 months since ive last updated. And i'm sorry for those of you who are reading and care. but i swear, i have an idea about how to go about this story. It came to me last night at dinner. And i love it. The pairings are going to be a bit switched now. it will be Sweeney/oc/toby, and oc/oc. A sneak peak at an upcoming chapter.

* * *

"You want me to do what!?!" Mellisia asked the tall man.

"You hear me, I didn't stutter. I want you to kill the nanny. She is in the way of everything you want." said Todd.

"Not everything.." the young girl replied.

"You want to be a cook, you want Toby, you want your sister to be healthy. I can give you all that, and more. Kill. The. Nanny. She is standing in you way, pet." he said darky, as he stroked her hair.

"Get you paws off me! I am _not _you pet." Mellisia said as she spun around and slapped his forearm.

"Why you little wretch! What is it with you Lovett gals? You want something, and I know what you want, but you are too afraid to admit to the truth! Thats what got your filthy Aunt killed. She lied to me. And I hate dishonest people." the dark man groweled.

"Do not insult Aunt Nellie! You arent half the human being she was!" She said, trying to slap him again.

But Sweeney Todd was too quick. he grabbed her wrist and pulled her close to him. He leaned down so that their heads nearly touched. "Well, you have that right, pet. Im not human. Do you not remember waht I said? I know who killed your parents. And with my help, you can bring to justice. But it's clear from your reaction that you want more than my help, is it not?" He said.

By this time, Melissia was breathing heavy. He chest was heaving and her face was redder that a strawbey. How was it that he could get into her head? How did he know? "You are wrong." She said, pullig away, and succeding. "I love Toby, not you. You are a vile monster that killed people."

"Yes, but is that so different that what you and Toby did in the bakehouse? I never did thank you for that." he sneered.

Mellisia knew he was right.

* * *

So thats your preview. Thanks for thoes who read it!!


	10. another author's note :

**A/N: Hello dear readers...another author's note for my story, Hauntings of the Past. I need a new beta, and as soon as I get one, the next chapter will be out. Well, after I revise what was already written. Warning you now, my HP/HoN story is taking priority, but I have the next three chapters of that written, so I will have time to work on this. So please PM me if you are interested in the job! I will update this once I have one, so...yeah. Kay. Blue ish out!**


End file.
